


A Slip of the Tongue

by HyperSonicMagic



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperSonicMagic/pseuds/HyperSonicMagic
Summary: Syo accidentally confesses while rehearsing a scene with Natsuki.





	A Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> stayed up until 3 in the morning writing this please enjoy

Syo was given a role in a drama series that involved a love scene, something he doesn’t have much experience with. Most of the other STARISH members don’t have much experience with it either, save for Ren and Natsuki. He considered asking Ren first, since he’d actually been in a relationship before, but he’d just make everything overly sexual. That leaves him with Natsuki, who is always very open and very vocal about his feelings. He sees something he likes and everyone knows.

It’s not that he doesn’t want Natsuki’s help, it’s just that it would be...embarrassing. He’s known Natsuki since he was little, and love was never something that came up in conversation. But if he wants to do well, he needs some help. Practicing alone wasn’t working.

After a couple texts, Natsuki appears in the doorway of the practice room.

“You said you needed help with your role, Syo-chan?”

Syo fiddles with the script as Natsuki walks over, too nervous to look up.

“Yeah, I have a….love scene that’s being shot soon. And I don’t know how to play the part as well as I know I can.”

Natsuki claps his hands together, visibly excited. “Your first love scene, how exciting! I’m glad you came to me for help!” He takes a seat on the chair next to Syo. “Let me take a look at the script.” 

Syo can feel his heart racing as Natsuki leans in to read, their shoulders nearly touching. He glances over to see Natsuki mouthing the lines, whispering ever so slightly under his breath. 

“Alright, I think I understand it. Now, say your lines and I’ll give feedback.” 

“Huh? O-oh, yeah, right.” Syo stands up and takes a few steps toward the center of the room. He was so caught up in looking at Natsuki out of the corner if his eye that he forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

Trying to shove those thoughts aside, he immerses himself fully into his role, performing the scene as if it were the real thing. When he finishes, Natsuki claps.

“Very good, Syo-chan! But,” he puts his hand on his chin. “However, the ‘I love you’ felt kind of forced. Try saying it again.”

“...I love you.”

He shakes his head. “No, that still doesn’t feel right. Try again but with more emotion in it.”

Syo clears his throat and repositions himself, putting himself back in his role. He takes a deep breath and says it again, louder.

“Hmm, that’s better, but I know you have more in you. Again!”

Syo does it again, face heating up. This is why he was so hesitant about getting help. It’s embarrassing doing this in front of anyone, let alone Natsuki. To him it feels like he’s essentially admitting to Natsuki that he likes him

Seeing him still struggling, Natsuki thinks for a minute and comes up with a different way to help. “Try thinking of the thing you love the most and put all of those feelings into one big ‘I love you!.” He stretches his arms out wide as emphasis.

That sounds easy enough. Syo takes a moment to suck up everything his has, emptying his mind asides from that one, single thing. Taking one more deep breath and shoving all fear to the side, he shouts.

The words ring out in the room as they stand in shocked silence.

Wait.

No.

He didn’t mean to say that. That last part. It was a mistake. A slip of the tongue.

The moment it fully sinks in, Syo runs. Runs out of the practice room, down the hall, up a flight of stairs and down another hall until he reaches the room Otoya and Tokiya share. He doesn’t know what else to do. He rapidly knocks on the door, nearly hitting Otoya in the face when he opens it.

“Eh, Syo? Is everything okay?”

He says nothing and walks past him, flopping onto the couch.

“You look like you just saw a ghost. What happened?”

Syo mutters from in the couch cushion. 

“It’s not important. Just let me stay here for a bit.”

Those words ring inside Syo’s mind. That wasn’t what he had planned to do anytime soon, if ever. Those feelings were supposed to be locked in the closet and ignored, for the sake of the group and for the sake of their friendship. They would go away soon, he thought. But they didn’t. They just kept getting stronger, harder and harder to be ignored.

Resulting in this.

Now they were out in the open. He’ll have to face them. There’s no going back, no pretending nothing happened. It won’t be fair to Natsuki and it would be lying to himself.

He doesn’t know what will happen. He doesn’t know if these feelings are one sided or not. Syo always knew he was treated a little differently than everyone else, but just assumed it was because they already knew each other beforehand. All those hugs, all those compliments, he’d brushed off as if they were nothing but friendly comments to protect himself.. But that’s over now. There’s no more running from what he feels.

Syo gathers up his courage and gets up to leave. Otoya doesn’t seem to notice as he exits.

The practice room is empty, meaning Natsuki likely went back to their own room. His heart is racing as he approaches the door, slowly opening it.

Natsuki is sitting on the couch, staring into space. He looks over as Syo enters and closes the door quietly behind him.

They say nothing for a minute.

Natsuki is the first to break the silence.

“Did you mean it?”

Syo inhales and uses all of the courage he had gathered to look Natsuki square in the eye.

“Yes. I did.”

That’s all it takes for Natsuki’s eyes to light up, instantaneously melting away the tension. He gets up and runs over to Syo, wrapping him in a gentle hug. It’s something very uncommon coming from him. His voice is quiet as he answers.

“Thank you for telling me.” He loosens his arms go just enough to be able to look down at Syo with a smile. “I feel the same.”

Syo’s face turns bright pink as he hears the words. Sure, he knew this was a possibility, but he never expected it to actually happen. He shoves his face in Natsuki’s chest and hugs him back, too embarrassed to do anything else.

“I’m sorry for running. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“It’s alright, Syo-chan.” He strokes the top of his head “It’s alright.”

“Wait, does this mean…

“Mean what?”

Syo lifts his head. “Y’know, like...dating.”

“Well, do you want to?”

Syo’s heart flutters as he thinks about it. “Do you?”

Natsuki chuckles. “I’d love nothing more. But let’s go sit down somewhere first.”

He takes Syo’s hand and leads him to the couch.

“I’m really very glad you told me, Syo-chan. I was beginning to worry that you never would.”

“I wasn’t planning on it to happen like this. It was a slip of the tongue.”

“But do you regret it?” Natsuki tilts his head to the side, blond curls bouncing.

Syo smiles. “At first yeah, because I didn’t stick around to know how you reacted. I was too scared I’d get shot down.”

“Oh Syo-chan, you know I love you. There was no reason to worry.” With that, he pecks Syo on the cheek.

Syo’s face flares up as a warm feeling spreads throughout his body. He glances over to Natsuki, who slips his hand over Syo’s.

That’s all he could take without needing some way to let his affection out. Next thing he knew, his free hand was pulling Natsuki down by his shirt collar and he was kissing him on the lips.

It lasts a few seconds at most but it feels incredible. Syo always thought Natsuki had soft lips and found himself frequently staring at them, wondering how they felt. Now he knows.

Natsuki stares back in surprise when they seperate, green eyes wide and cheeks pink. Syo is about to apologize when Natsuki smiles and kisses him back, his way of saying it was more than welcome. 

Unable to resist, Syo accepts the kiss and leans into Natsuki, content. Strong arms wrap around him, just firm enough to say that he’s here, he won’t let go. Not anytime soon.

Natsuki chuckles when they break for air and presses his forehead against Syo’s 

“That last ‘I love you’ was perfect.”


End file.
